Road Blocks
by sayhitorach
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Sequel to Speed Bumps. Ephram is now a Sophomore at Julliard and living in Manhattan with Madison. Everything is going great until something happens that could change everything. Please read and review!
1. Mistake

**Ok here it is, the sequel to Speed Bumps. This story is going to be a lot different than the first one. First of all, it's in a different format. I'm also going to try and make it more dramatic, but it will definately have to mushy scenes, no need to worry about that. I need the mushy scenes just as much as you do. Well I hope you like this first chapter!**

Madison and Ephram were driving to dinner. The ride was silent, every time Madison glanced over at Ephram he would look away to avoid eye contact. He had been acting distant ever since Madison had come back from visiting her mom in Florida. She figured if she just left it alone he would eventually come and talk to her about it, but he never did. She decided to just bring it up, "Ok Ephram...what's bothering you?"  
  
Ephram looked over at her shocked, he hadn't expected her to say anything. He shook his head, "N-nothing...nothing's bothering me...I'm fine"  
  
Madison smiled, "We've been together for 3 years...do you really expect me to believe that?"  
  
Ephram sighed, he had dreaded this moment. He knew it would come eventually, but he had hoped he would have more time to prepare. "Can we just talk about it later?"  
  
Madison shook her head, "No...I don't want this cloud over us during dinner...just tell me what's wrong"  
  
"I-I-I-I can't ok? Not now..."  
  
Madison pulled the car over. "Ephram, seriously...just tell me, whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be fine..."  
  
Ephram quickly shook his head, "No-no we wont! Please...I'm begging you...let's just talk about it later...now is not the time"  
  
Madison could tell it was really serious, she grabbed his hand, "Ephram...sweetie, just tell me, please..."  
  
Ephram practically had tears in his eyes. He took a couple deep breaths. He tried to look at her but he couldn't so he looked down. "Re-remember...remember a couple weeks a-a-go ...when...when you went to-to Florida?"  
  
Madison looked at him and tried to read his mind, what could he be getting at? She nodded, "Yeah...but what does that have to do with-"  
  
"Just listen ok?" he cut her off.  
  
She motioned for him to continue.  
  
"Well...wh-when you left...I-I went..." he ran his hands through his hair, trying to figure out how he was going to say this.  
  
"I went-I went to Bright's restaurant...in Denver...for some party he was having..."  
  
Madison continued to listen.  
  
"Well...when I was there...I-I saw Amy...and I hadn't seen her for a while-you know...so I-I-I talked to her...and we caught up...and stuff...and-and then something happened-"  
  
Madison quickly let go of his hand, she had an idea of where he was going with this and she felt tears start to form in her eyes, "w-w-what...what happened Ephram?" she said with anger.  
  
Ephram tried to grab her hand but she pulled it away, "Please Madison...please just hear me out-"  
  
Madison looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "What happened?!"  
  
Ephram took a deep breath and looked away, "I made a huge mistake-"  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"I-I...well...we..." He took a deep breath, "I slept with her..."  
  
Madison put her hand over her mouth in shock. Not in a million years did she think Ephram would ever do something like that. She pointed to the door with her trembling hand, "Get out"  
  
Ephram tried to touch her but she quickly pushed him away, "Madison...Madison please listen to me...it was a mistake-I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
She was crying hysterically now, "I can't even look at you right now"  
  
Ephram looked down, knowing he had just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him. He opened the door and stepped out.  
  
Madison pulled the ring that Ephram had given her off of her right hand and threw it at him. She leaned over and closed the door on her relationship.

**What did you think??? Press that button and tell me!**


	2. Think

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Not as many as I would have liked, but hey, I'll take what I can get. When you start reading this chapter you'll find it a little weird...but it will all come together so don't stop reading!! **

She was so hurt and shocked that she didn't even think to check before pulling back on the road and as soon as she did she was crushed by an 18-wheeler.  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Ephram who had seen the whole thing. He ran over to what used to be Madison's car and tried to pull her out, but she was motionless. "Not again-please not again!"  
  
He felt someone shaking him from behind, "Ephram! Ephram snap out of it!"  
  
He opened his eyes to find Madison leaning over him. "Oh my god Madison!" He pulled her into a huge hug.  
  
Madison smiled, "It's ok...it was just a dream..."  
  
Ephram quickly let go of her and got out of bed, "I-I-I'm gonna go...go on a walk"  
  
He pulled some pants on and grabbed a jacket.  
  
Madison got up and walked over to him, "No-Ephram...don't do this again"  
  
He took a step back to stop her, "do what?"  
  
Madison looked at him, "Every time you have one of these dreams you put this huge shell up...you wouldn't even touch me last time"  
  
Ephram slipped his shoes on, "Madison...please, I don't want to talk about this right now...I just need to go out..."  
  
Madison grabbed his hand but he quickly pulled it away, he couldn't bear to touch her, not after what he just did.  
  
"Ephram...it was just a dream...it wasn't real, nothing happened"  
  
Ephram started walking towards the door, "You don't understand! It was real to me ok?! You died! It was my fault! I can't just forget about it!!"  
  
Madison grabbed her coat and followed him out the door. "Ephram...wait a minute!"  
  
Ephram turned the corner and pressed the elevator button. The doors opened and he walked in, ignoring Madison's plea.  
  
"Ephram!" She put her hand in between the doors to stop them from closing and got in.  
  
Ephram made it so he was as far away from her as possible, "Madison please...just let me go...I'll be back soon, I just need to think..."  
  
"Think about what Ephram? It was a dream!! Come on...it's 3am...let's just go back to bed"  
  
She took a step towards him but he held out his hand to stop her, "Don't...ok...j-j-just stay there"  
  
Madison sighed, "Ephram...you can't keep doing this...you're not going to hurt me..."  
  
Ephram quickly shook his head, "You don't know that!"  
  
Madison walked over to him, ignoring his request, she grabbed his hand and didn't let him pull away, "Yes I do!" she put his hand on her cheek, "Look...I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere...please, just come back to bed..."  
  
"I-I will...I will...I just want to-to go on a walk right now ok?" he gave her a sweet kiss, "Don't worry..."  
  
He walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. Madison sighed and went back up to their apartment.

**I already have 15 pages of this story written, but if less than 4 people press that purple button, I don't know if I'll post them.**


	3. morning routine

**Thanks so much to everyone for all the reviews!! Somebody told me that I should write for myself and not just the reviews...well I do write for myself, I would probably have finished this story on my own even if I stopped posting it here. But reviews really do help me a lot. It's good to know that people are actually reading my writing-whether they enjoy it or not. I don't know about other writers, but reviews are my motivation, they help me get over writers block and think of new story lines. Every time I post a new chapter I look forward to reading all of the reviews. So thanks to everyone that did review, it really means a lot and keep reviewing!!**

Ephram stepped out of the building and into the cool Manhattan air. He stopped and watched his breath for a minute then started to walk. He found the night noise to be therapeutic. Usually after one of his dreams he would just go out and walk for a while, trying to figure out what it all meant.  
  
The first time he dreamt that Madison had cheated on him, so he pushed her over a bridge. In fact in all of his dreams one or both of them cheated on the other. Did that mean Madison was cheating on him? No. He quickly shook the idea out of his head. They had just moved in together-well officially, he was required to stay in the dorms freshman year, but he usually just went to Madison's anyway. Why would Madison cheat on him? What could he have done? "Stop!" he said out loud to himself. Madison would never cheat on him, and he knew that.  
  
He continued walking as he argued with himself.  
  
Madison was sitting up in bed, trying to read, while she waited for Ephram to come home. She looked over at the clock, it had been an hour since he left. Then she remembered that she had to get up in 3 hours. She stared at the door for a couple minutes, hoping that he would walk through it, but when he didn't, she turned off the light and reluctantly went to bed.  
  
She woke up to the buzzing sound of her alarm. She quickly looked over and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Ephram, still fully clothed, laying next to her.  
  
She shut off her alarm and went into the kitchen.  
  
Ephram woke up to the sound of water running. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock. It was 20 after 7. He walked into the kitchen and found that Madison had left his breakfast on the counter. He picked it up and walked over to couch.  
  
Madison got out of the shower and heard the TV, "Ephram? Is that you?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
Madison walked out of the bathroom in a towel, "Are you ok?"  
  
Ephram nodded, "I'm fine..."  
  
Madison looked at him suspiciously, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure" he gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Ok then...do you have class today?" she asked as she rummaged through the closet.  
  
Ephram got up and brought his plate to the sink, "Yeah...at 9"  
  
"Did you wanna have lunch? Maybe around 1?"  
  
"That sounds good...Joe's?"  
  
Madison was back in the bathroom blow-drying her hair, "What?"  
  
Ephram walked in, "Joe's?" he said loudly over the noise.  
  
Madison nodded, "Yeah...that's fine...we haven't had pizza in a while"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Ephram undressed and jumped in the shower. When he came out, Madison was putting on her make-up.  
  
"Big meeting today?"  
  
She smiled, "No...but it doesn't hurt to look nice every once in a while"  
  
Madison was about to put her lip gloss on but Ephram stopped her, "Wait"  
  
She looked at him confused, "What?"  
  
Ephram took it out of her hand, "Don't put that on yet"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ephram smiled, "Cause I don't want to ruin it"  
  
He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.  
  
Madison wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
Ephram opened his mouth, letting her tongue in.  
  
Madison finally pulled away, "Ok...that's enough...I'm gonna be late..."  
  
Ephram looked at her pleadingly, "Oh come on...we have plenty of time"  
  
Madison shook her head, "I just spent all this time getting ready...I have to leave in 5 minutes"  
  
Ephram gave her a quick kiss, "Fine...I see you have your priorities straight"  
  
"Tonight ok? ...alright, I gotta go" she gave him a sweet kiss, "I'll see you at 1"  
  
"Yeah...don't be late"  
  
Madison grabbed her purse, "I wont be...I promise"  
  
She walked out the door.


	4. much cuter

**Another update?! This is so out of character! I don't know what's wrong with me! Ok well here it is, I hope you all like it! R&R!!!**

Ephram finished getting ready and then went and sat down at the keyboard. He figured he would get some practicing time in before he left.  
  
Madison was sitting at her desk going over some papers when there was a knock on her door, "Come in"  
  
A tall, muscular man with dark brown hair walked in. He looked at Madison with his deep blue eyes, "Hey...you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Oh yeah...hey Mark...uh listen..." she rustled through some papers and pulled out what she was looking for. "Remember that band I told you about...Underneath?"  
  
Mark nodded, "Yeah...uh they played at Cement a couple weeks ago right?"  
  
Madison smiled, "Yeah...that's them, well I was supposed to meet with them around 1:30...but I totally forgot and made other plans...do you think you could take care of it for me?"  
  
He looked at his watch, "Yeah...yeah sure I can handle it...no problem"  
  
Maison stood up, "Thanks...I really owe you one...here's the information...and everything you need to talk about..." she handed him some papers.  
  
"I really don't know how to thank you for this..."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it...you would have done the same for me right?"  
  
"Course" she responded.  
  
Mark was about to walk out of the office, but turned back, "Hey Madison?"  
  
Madison looked up from her papers, "Yeah?"  
  
"Would you maybe like to...I dunno...go for a drink or something later?"  
  
Madison was surprised...she hadn't really been asked out in years. She half smiled, "Uh...wow...I'm really flattered, but I actually have a boyfriend..."  
  
Mark looked shocked, "Oh-uh sorry...I didn't know-"  
  
Madison shook her head, "No-no it's ok..."  
  
Mark shrugged, "Well...it was worth a shot..."  
  
Madison smiled and Mark left. She looked over at the picture of her and Ephram on her desk. It was taken 2 years ago after he got his acceptance letter from Julliard. She stared at it for a little while and then went back to work.  
  
At 5 after 1 Madison walked into Joe's Pizza and saw Ephram at a table in the corner. He was looking over some music sheets when she walked up, "I know what you're gonna say...but it's only 5 minutes-"  
  
Ephram stood up and gave her a nice kiss before he sat down again, "Don't worry about it...I just got here"  
  
Ephram put away his music and took a sip of his water.  
  
Madison took off her coat and put it behind her chair, "So did you order?"  
  
"Yeah...uh, I got you cheese...so how was work?"  
  
Madison smiled, "Oh my god, you'll never guess what happened to me..."  
  
Ephram smirked, "you didn't fall back in your chair again did you?"  
  
Madison laughed, "No...I think that bruise on my ass taught me a lesson last time..."  
  
"then what?"  
  
"Somebody asked me out!" she said, smiling.  
  
Ephram looked at her strangely, "And you were so eager to tell me this why?"  
  
Madison laughed, "Oh come on it's funny! It's not like I said yes or anything"  
  
Ephram smiled, "So who was this guy anyway?"  
  
She took a sip of her soda, "Oh...he's this guy I work with...very cute"  
  
"So he has feelings for you, he sees you every day...and he's cute, god, I feel better and better with every word that comes out of your mouth"  
  
Madison laughed, "Don't worry baby...you're much cuter"  
  
Ephram leaned back in his chair, "Well that goes without saying"

**I know, I know, I need to bring the dream thing up again-but don't worry, I will in the next chapter...now whether that next chapter will be up soon or not depends on how many people push that button!**


	5. Last Night

After lunch Ephram and Madison went on a walk around the city, then they went back to Madison's office, so she could pick up some things before they went home.  
  
Madison was gathering some papers when Mark came in, "Madison good you're back...uh the band wanted to talk to you about some contract term or something...I'm really not an expert in that area..."  
  
Madison looked up, "Oh yeah sure...no problem..." she gathered the last of her papers and then noticed that Mark and Ephram were looking at each other. "Oh uh...Mark, this is my boyfriend Ephram...Ephram, Mark"  
  
Ephram held out his hand, "Nice to meet you"  
  
Mark shook Ephram's hand and looked back at Madison, "Uh...If you're busy I can just...you know figure something out...maybe I can find someone else?"  
  
Madison shook her head as she walked over to Ephram and handed him her bag, "No, really it's fine..." She turned toward Ephram , who was finding this whole thing a little too awkward, "I'll just be a minute ok?" she gave him a peck on the cheek, "You can wait here if you want"  
  
Ephram nodded and Madison left. Mark was still standing there for some odd reason.  
  
He cleared his throat, "So...uh, how did you meet Madison?"  
  
Ephram wanted to be polite, but a part of him just wanted to punch the guy. "Uh...through family..." since it wasn't a total lie, he felt ok about his answer...when he used to give the honest answer he would usually end up spending 20 minutes explaining it.  
  
Mark put his hands in his pockets and started looking at the pictures on Madison's desk, "How long have you two...you know, been together?"  
  
Ephram had no idea why this guy was still here and he was starting to get annoyed, "Uh...a little over 3 years"  
  
Mark looked surprised by this, "Really?? Wow...that's a long time"  
  
Ephram nodded, "yup"  
  
"So I take it...you two met when she was still in Colorado?"  
  
Was this guy stalking her? Ephram sat down in a chair by the wall, "Yea ..."  
  
Mark nodded, knowing his chances were getting smaller and smaller with every one of Ephram's answers. "So...what do you do?"  
  
Ephram was getting really tired of this conversation, he prayed for his cell phone to ring so he could fake an emergency. "Actually...I'm a student...at Julliard"  
  
Mark picked up a picture from Madison's desk and looked it over before setting it back down. "Julliard huh? For what?"  
  
"Piano" Ephram answered in monotone.  
  
"Wow...that's a pretty hard school to get into..."  
  
Ephram just nodded.  
  
"So you're younger than Madison then??"  
  
Just as Ephram was about to answer with a sarcastic remark Madison reappeared and probably saved Mark's life in the process.  
  
"You two get to know each other?"  
  
Ephram stood up and smiled, "Yeah...we really hit it off, looks like you've earned yourself an invitation to the wedding"  
  
Mark let out a laugh that was obviously fake.  
  
Madison gave Ephram a sympathetic smile and grabbed his hand, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning"  
  
Mark nodded, "Bright and early"  
  
She shut the lights off after everyone had walked out and followed Ephram to the elevator.  
  
"Please don't tell me that's the same Mark that asked you out"  
  
"Oh come on...he's not that bad"  
  
They got into the elevator, "Madison the guy wouldn't take a hint...he was asking me questions about our relationship the whole time, obviously trying to find out if he had a chance...and the way he talks...is that not the most annoying voice you've ever heard?"  
  
Madison laughed, "Be nice..."  
  
Ephram shook his head, "I can't believe you thought he was cute...he is definitely not cute"  
  
They got back to the apartment around 4. Ephram took his jacket off and threw it on the couch, then went straight to the kitchen. "Did you want a soda?"  
  
"No...but a water would be great"  
  
Ephram handed her the water and then sat down on the couch. Madison looked at him strangely.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
Madison sat down on the coffee table in front of him, "are we ever gonna talk about last night?"

**Sorry about the cliffy. Reviews updates!**


	6. Wow

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll try and update again this week. I have some more pages written and I have a lot of ideas in mind, but I'm pretty busy so it might take a while. Hope you enjoy.**

Madison sat down on the coffee table in front of him, "are we ever gonna talk about last night?"  
  
Ephram had not expected her to bring it up, "I don't see what we need to talk about"  
  
Madison leaned forward, "Come on Ephram, we've been avoiding it all day…"  
  
He shook his head, "I haven't been avoiding anything…I-it just hasn't come up…that's all"  
  
Madison gave him a look and he gave in. He leaned back and threw his arms up in surrender, "Fine…fine…we'll talk about it…but I-I don't see what good it's gonna do"  
  
"So what was this one about?" she asked as she moved over to the couch.  
  
Ephram looked over at her, "I already told you…"  
  
"Ephram, please…just humor me"  
  
"What are you some kind of therapist now?"  
  
"No…but maybe if we talk about it, it'll help"  
  
Ephram sighed, "We were driving…you noticed I was acting weird so you pulled over and asked me what was wrong…then I told you-I-I-I told you, that I slept with Amy…so you told me to get out…and I did, and then you pulled back onto the road…an-and you…" It shook him up just thinking about it so he took another deep breath, "You got hit by a truck…"  
  
Madison was looking forward, "Wow"  
  
Ephram looked over at her and saw her shock, "See…I knew I shouldn't have told you…now you're mad"  
  
She quickly shook her head, "No-no I'm not mad…just a little shocked…at least it was better than the one where you killed me yourself…"  
  
Ephram got up, "It's not funny!"  
  
Madison got up and grabbed his hands, "I know Ephram…I'm sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood…"  
  
"You have no idea-you don't know how much they scare me…how-how real they are!"  
  
She put her hand on his cheek, "But they're not real Ephram…no part of them is real…you have to remember that"  
  
Ephram looked down, "I know…I-I know…but the thought of hurting you like that…the thought of losing you-"  
  
"You're not gonna lose me…" she pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss.  
  
Ephram deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. They slowly made their way over to the bed, knocking many things over in the process.


	7. Action or horror?

**Ok, I knew that after Monday's episode, we would all need some good 'ol M/E moments, so here's the next chapter! I hope you like it.**

Later, they were lying in bed with their arms around each other.  
  
Ephram looked down at her, "I'm really starting to like this whole living together thing…"  
  
Madison laughed, "Yes…it does have its advantages"  
  
Ephram looked at the clock, it was a little after 6. He pulled out a drawer in his nightstand and grabbed some take-out menus that he had conveniently placed there.  
  
He sat up, "So what do you feel like? We've got pizza, pasta, Chinese…"  
  
Madison pushed herself up and rested her head on his shoulder, "We haven't had Mexican in a while"  
  
"Mexican it is"  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"I'll be right back" Madison got up and pulled one of Ephram's shirts on, then walked into the bathroom.  
  
Ephram covered the receiver, "What do you want?" he yelled into the other room.  
  
"Whatever you're getting is fine" she replied as she walked back into the bedroom and opened the closet door.  
  
Ephram hung up the phone, "half hour…wait-where are you going?"  
  
Madison pulled on some jeans and put her hair back, "I was gonna go rent a movie…"  
  
"Oh…" Ephram looked disappointed.  
  
"What? Did you wanna come?"  
  
He shook his head, "No…I wanted you to stay"  
  
Madison smiled, "I'll be back in 20 minutes…we can watch something while we eat…action or horror?"  
  
Ephram got out of bed and slipped some sweats on, "comedy"  
  
Madison grabbed her purse, "Horror it is"  
  
"Well I'm glad my opinion matters to you"  
  
"Be back soon" she said as she walked out the door.  
  
When Madison came back a half hour later, the food had already arrived. Ephram was sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Ok…so I compromised…'I know what you did last summer' …technically a horror movie, but we can laugh at it"  
  
She put the movie in and Ephram set up the food.  
  
"So you did hear me after all…god, and all this time I thought I was talking to a wall"  
  
Madison smiled as she sat down next to him.  
  
Half-way through the movie, Madison had fallen asleep on top of Ephram. He let her sleep for a while but eventually got too uncomfortable.  
  
"Madison" He gently shook her.  
  
She looked up and him, her eyes half open, "What?"  
  
"It's only 7:30…this movie isn't that bad"  
  
Madison smiled, "Well you gave me a good work-out before"  
  
Ephram smiled, "Fine…but go somewhere else…I don't think I've ever had this many body parts asleep at one time"  
  
"But you're so comfy" she wined.  
  
"I'm glad you think so…but if you don't move soon I think my legs are going to fall off"  
  
Madison sat up, "well we wouldn't want that to happen…"  
  
She stood up.  
  
Ephram looked at her confused, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Bed"  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking?"  
  
He shook his head and went back to the movie. Madison started towards the bedroom but then turned back.  
  
"You can join me if you want?"  
  
Ephram kept looking at the TV, "I think I've already worn you out enough"  
  
"That's fine…I see how it is…you're just more interested in Sarah Michelle Gellar"  
  
Ephram smiled and looked at her, "Actually…she's already dead, it's Freddie I'm interested in."  
  
Madison laughed, "You know…I always wondered why you insisted on watching 'She's all That' 3 times in one night"  
  
"Well I guess now it's out in the open…you know? I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest"  
  
Madison laughed as she went back into the bedroom.

**Please Review!**


	8. visitor

**Wow sorry about the delay. I planned to update on Monday...but I guess I just forgot about it! Sorry!**

About an hour later, Ephram was sitting at the keyboard with his headphones on when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
He got up and opened it to find Amy standing there.  
  
Ephrm was confused at first, he hadn't talked to Amy in a while, but then he smiled.  
"A-Amy…hey-what are you doing here?"  
  
Amy gave Ephram a sweet hug, "Long time no see"  
  
They pulled away.  
  
"I actually just got in a couple hours ago…I'm staying with a friend of mine in the village, but I thought I'd stop by and say hi-your dad told me where you were, I hope you don't mind"  
  
"Oh-no, not at all…well, uh…come on in" He motioned inside.  
  
Amy looked around the apartment, "Wow…this is a nice place"  
  
Ephram smiled, "Yeah…well, Madison gets a nice paycheck"  
  
Amy smiled, "So…is Madison here?"  
  
Ephram nodded, "Yeah…actually, she's sleeping"  
  
"It's 8:30"  
  
"I know…that's what I said…I guess she was just worn out. So, uh, let me show you around…back there is the bedroom-there's a bathroom over there…and that's the kitchen…are you hungry or thirsty…or something?"  
  
Amy shook her head, "No…no I'm ok"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah"  
  
They were sitting on the couch talking when Amy's phone rang.  
  
"Sorry…this'll just take a second" she told him as she flipped open here phone.  
  
Ephram just sat there and looked around the room. He was still kind of in shock.  
  
Amy flipped her phone down in anger and looked down.  
  
"Something wrong?" Ephram asked.  
  
Amy looked up and shook her head, "No…no it's nothing…just my friend-the one I was staying with…well she's stuck in New Jersey…she had some car trouble or something I dunno"  
  
"Oh…well do you need a place to stay?"  
  
Amy stood up, "No…I couldn't do that, I'll just go find some motel or something"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "No…it's fine, I mean…it-it's no trouble…it's just one night right?"  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about it…I'll just go run it by Madison…I'm sure it'll be fine"  
  
Amy quickly stopped him, "No Ephram…don't wake her…really it's fine, I'll just go get a room somewhere…you don't have to do anything"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "Please…it's the least I could do…I'll be right back"  
  
Before Amy could say anything Ephram was walking into the bedroom.  
  
He saw Madison sleeping peacefully. He hated to wake her, but knew she would be scared to death if she saw someone sleeping on the couch.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her softly. Madison smiled, keeping her eyes closed.  
  
"I take it you're over Freddie?"  
  
"Yeah well…he's a married man…I-I didn't want to wake you but…uh, Amy's here"  
  
Madison rubbed her eyes, "Amy?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What is she doing here?"  
  
"She's visiting a friend but needs a place to stay for the night…would you mind"  
  
Madison sat up, "Did you know she was coming?"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "No…she just kinda showed up…then her friend called and said she couldn't make it back or something…so I said she could probably stay on the couch-listen you don't have to get up…just go back to bed, I'll tell her-"  
  
Madison shook her head, "No…it's fine, she can stay here…"  
  
"Well go back to bed…you're exhausted"  
  
"I had to get up anyway…I still have some work to do"  
  
"Oh…well, I'll go get her some sheets and stuff…"  
  
"K…"  
  
Madison got up and kissed him.  
  
"You're sure you're ok with this?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah…course"


	9. Jealous

**Thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it!**

**I'm not very happy with this chapter...but I had writer's block so it's the best I could do...**

They walked into the living room and Amy stood up.  
  
"Madison, Hi…I told Ephram he didn't have to wake you-I could just stay at a motel or something-"  
  
Madison quickly shook her head, "No, don't worry about it…it's really no trouble"  
  
"Are you sure…cause I could really just stay somewhere else"  
  
"It's fine…the couch is actually pretty comfy…"  
  
Amy smiled, "Thanks"  
  
"Well…I have to go and finish some work, but make yourself at home…Ephram'll get you some sheets and a pillow or something…I guess I'll see you in the morning"  
  
Amy nodded, "Yeah…thanks again"  
  
Madison walked back into the bedroom.  
  
"See? I told you it would be fine…"  
  
"This is really nice of you Ephram…I can't thank you enough"  
  
Ephram walked over to the linen closet and pulled out a sheet, a blanket and a pillow.  
  
"Did you want me to uh set it up for you?"  
  
Amy shook her head, "No…no you've done way too much already…I can do it"  
  
"Ok…well, I guess I'll see you in the morning then?"  
  
"Yeah…good night"  
  
"Night" he walked back into the bedroom.  
  
Madison was sitting in bed with her hair tied back and her laptop in her lap.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok with this?" he asked.  
  
Madison looked up, "Why wouldn't I be? I mean…she's one of your oldest friends"  
  
Ephram sat down next to her, "I know…"  
  
"You don't sound too ok with it…"  
  
Ephram leaned his head back on the headboard and sighed, "I am-well…I-I thought I was…but I mean…I haven't talked to her in months-an-and then the dreams…what if this is some kind of sign or something?"  
  
"since when do you believe in signs?"  
  
"I don't…"  
  
Madison smiled, "Ok then…what are you worried about?"  
  
"Don't you think it's kinda weird that she just shows up r-r-right after I have that dream?"  
  
"I would call it a coincidence"  
  
Ephram turned towards her, "I know…but what if-what if it means something?"  
  
Madison grabbed his hand, "Ephram…you're not just gonna go out there and sleep with her right?"  
  
He nodded, "Right"  
  
Madison smiled, "so…you have nothing to worry about"  
  
"But-"  
  
She put her hand over his mouth, "No buts"  
  
Ephram stuck his tongue out and licked her hand. She quickly pulled it away and laughed, "Very mature"  
  
She wiped her hand off on his shirt and went back to work.  
  
The next morning Ephram woke up alone in bed. He looked at the clock- it was 8.  
  
Madison was sitting at the table reading a magazine when she heard a scream come from the bathroom, she quickly got up and practically ran into Ephram who had his hands over his eyes.  
  
"Sorry-sorry I-uh-I…"  
  
Madison put her hands on his shoulders, "Ephram calm down"  
  
Ephram looked back towards the bathroom, "I-I-I thought it was you and I-I went in-in and it-it-it wasn't you and I…"  
  
Madison smiled, "You walked in on her?"  
  
"I-I-I didn't see anything-I swear-it-it was just-"  
  
Madison laughed, "Ephram it's fine…it's not a big deal…"  
  
"Yes it is! I-I should have known-do you have any idea how awkward this is gonna be?!"  
  
"Well…at least you can look back in 5 years and laugh about it"  
  
"Wow…I never thought about that…I guess every cloud does have a silver lining" he said sarcastically.  
  
Just then Amy walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed.  
  
Ephram turned to her, "I-I'm so sorry Amy-I-uh I thought you were Madison…I wasn't really thinking-I didn't see anything though-I-I swear"  
  
Amy half smiled, she felt incredibly awkward, "It's fine Ephram…"  
  
"No-no it's not…"  
  
Madison decided to change the subject, "Well…I should get to work"  
  
Amy smiled, "Yeah…and I should probably get going"  
  
"Wait-woah…you-you don't have to go" Ephram tried to stop her.  
  
Amy nodded, "Yeah…I mean my friend's probably back by now…and I don't want to overstay my welcome so…"  
  
"Come on…stay…I don't have class today-I can show you around…we can go to breakfast or something and I'll take you to your friend's place after?"  
  
Madison looked at him, she wasn't sure if she liked this idea, and her jealousy was starting to kick in.  
  
Amy smiled, "Ok…I guess that would be alright…let me just call her"  
  
Amy walked into the other room.  
  
Ephram noticed Madison's look and smiled.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You're jealous." he responded, still smiling.  
  
She looked at him, shocked, "Am not!" she pushed him playfully and walked back into the bedroom.  
  
"Yes you are…see, you were fine with it before-when I wasn't fine with it…but now that I am fine with it-you're not fine with it"  
  
Madison looked at him, confused, "I have no idea what you just said"  
  
"Just admit it…"  
  
"No"  
  
"You're flaring your nostrils"  
  
Madison quickly put her hand over her nose, "That's not fair!"  
  
They both started laughing at their immaturity.


	10. the tour

Madison left for work a couple minutes later.  
  
"So what are you in the mood for?"  
  
Amy looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Food…what kind of food do you want?"  
  
Amy smiled, "Oh…sorry…uh-I dunno…normal breakfast food?"  
  
Ephram stood up and grabbed his coat, "There's a café a couple blocks down…we could walk?"  
  
Amy got up, "That sounds good"  
  
They got to the café and sat down at a table in the corner.  
  
"So…how do you like New York so far?"  
  
Amy looked around, "Well…it's big…a lot different than Everwood"  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed." he said sarcastically.  
  
She smiled, "So how have things been going with you and Madison?"  
  
Ephram smiled, "Great…everything's been great"  
  
"What are you two now anyway? Are you engaged?"  
  
Ephram laughed at this, "No…no not engaged…if we were, I think you would have found out by now"  
  
"I dunno…I mean it's not like we talk a lot…anything could have happened in the last couple of months"  
  
Ephram took a sip of his coffee, "I guess you're right…it has been a while"  
  
Amy smiled, "Well I'm glad we have the opportunity to catch up"  
  
Ephram nodded.  
  
"So…how's Julliard? What's it like?"  
  
"Julliard…Julliard's good…it's tough, but in a good way"  
  
Amy nodded in response, "So what do you usually do when you don't have classes? Just practice?"  
  
Ephram shook his head, "Well…I teach piano on the weekends to some people in our building…it actually pays pretty well, but it all goes towards my share of the rent"  
  
"Wow…that's really cool…how do you like it?"  
  
Ephram shrugged, "I dunno…it's alright I guess, it can get frustrating at times"  
  
"I can imagine"  
  
After breakfast, Ephram took Amy to Central Park. They walked around the zoo for a little while, but it got pretty boring.  
  
"So what now?" Amy asked as Ephram tried to get a cab.  
  
"I dunno…what do you wanna see?"  
  
She shrugged, "I dunno…"  
  
"Well…you know, we've got…Time's Square, Statue of Liberty…uh, all the other New York stuff?"  
  
"How bout Julliard?"  
  
"Julliard? Why?"  
  
"I dunno, cause I've never been there…and cause you go there, you could show me around"  
  
Ephram finally got a cab and opened the door, "Sure…if that's really what you wanna do"  
  
"it is"  
  
They got in the cab and headed towards Julliard.  
  
Madison was in her office with Mark going over contract terms. They were meeting with a new band that was supposedly the "next big thing"  
  
Mark was leaning over Madison's shoulder, a little too close for comfort.  
  
"You know, I'm pretty thirsty…I'm gonna go get some water" she said, quickly standing up.  
  
Mark let her pass, "I could uh, get it for you if you want"  
  
Madison shook her head, "No…it's ok…"  
  
Just then her phone rang. She went back to her desk and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey"  
  
Madison smiled at the sound of Ephram's voice, "Hey you…what's up?"  
  
"Uh…well Amy and I were wondering if you wanted to meet us for lunch"  
  
"Wait…Amy's still with you? I thought you were gonna drop her off??"  
  
"Yeah…I was, but then we went around the city and got hungry so…now we're going to lunch"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
Madison put her hand on her forehead, "No…no of course not…why would it be a problem?"  
  
"Cause you're obviously-"  
  
She cut him off, "I'm not"  
  
Ephram laughed, "Fine…you're not."  
  
Madison smiled, "Well…I have a meeting in a half hour…so I don't think I can make it"  
  
"Oh…ok, well I guess that means Amy and I have some more time alone…"  
  
"wait-what?!"  
  
Ephram laughed, "Jeez, chill out, I was joking…"  
  
Madison sighed, "Sorry…I know, it's just..." she looked down, "I guess your dreams are affecting me more than I thought"  
  
Madison looked over at Mark, who had obviously been eaves dropping, he quickly looked away.  
  
Ephram paused to think about this for a second, "Don't worry…nothing's gonna happen"  
  
She smiled, "You sound like me"  
  
Ephram saw Amy walking back towards him, "Ok well Amy's coming back…I better go"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I'll call you later?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Love you"  
  
Madison smiled, "Love you too"  
  
Madison hung up the phone, "Sorry about that"  
  
Mark shook his head, "No problem"  
  
She sat back down in her chair, "Right…so where were we?"  
  
Ephram hung up the phone just as Amy walked up to him.  
  
"Well…Julliard's restrooms are definitely nicer than Boulder's"  
  
"Good to know"

**Didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked on the last chapter...but I'll let it slide. Please press the button! I love to hear what you think!**


	11. Another Dream

Ephram and Amy walked around Julliard for a little while and then went to lunch. After lunch, Ephram dropped Amy off at her friend's apartment. They had agreed to meet for dinner the day before she left.  
  
That night, Madison came home late and Ephram was already in bed. When he woke up, she had already left for work. He decided to surprise her with lunch at work so they could actually spend some time together.  
  
He stepped out of the elevator with 2 bags of Chinese food and walked towards Madison's office. She wasn't there.  
  
He noticed Madison's secretary walking towards him, "Hey Cindy"  
  
Cindy looked surprised to see him, "Ephram, hi…are you here for Madison?"  
  
"No…actually I've decided to start a rock band"  
  
Cindy didn't get it at first but then smiled, "Well…I don't know where she is now…you could check the conference room?"  
  
Ephram smiled, "K…thanks"  
  
He looked around for the conference room and finally found it. He thought about walking right in, but figured she was probably in a meeting. He waited outside for a while and finally the door opened. Ephram was shocked when he saw the person that came out.  
  
"Jay?! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Jay looked at Ephram but before he could say anything, Madison came out, she was fixing her hair. She froze when she saw Ephram.  
  
"Ephram-I…what are you doing here?"  
  
"What the hell is this?! What were you doing in there?!"  
  
Madison looked back into the conference room, wanting to run back in and lock the door, "Nothing…nothing, we were just going over…uh, going over some papers"  
  
"Who the hell do you think I am Madison?!? You know can't lie to me!" Ephram was almost in tears.  
  
Madison touched her nose and then looked up at Ephram.  
  
At that moment Ephram knew exactly what had happened. He threw the food at her feet and stormed out. Madison chased him down the stairs and into the lobby, "Ephram! Ephram wait! I can explain!"  
  
Ephram ignored her and pushed his way out of the building. He saw his opportunity and ran across the busy street. Madison was still yelling after him. He couldn't believe she would do that, and with Jay of all people! How could she hurt him like that, after everything they'd been through!  
  
He turned around when he didn't hear her yelling anymore. He saw a crowd of people looking down at something. He rushed over and saw Madison lying on the ground.  
  
"Oh my god! Madison! Madison-wake up…please!"  
  
Ephram opened eyes and found himself on the floor of his bedroom. He looked up and saw Madison sleeping peacefully on the bed. He took a couple deep breaths, thankful that he hadn't woken her…now he wouldn't have to deal with it. 


	12. Losing You

**Sorry for the delay. I've been having writers block with both of my stories. I've decided to take a short hiatus with this one until after finals (January). I'm really sorry, but it's just too much to worry about right now. I will try and update "Not Giving Up" one last time before that one takes a break too. Again, I'm really sorry, but I promise to update frequently when finals are over!! Please read and review!**

Ephram opened eyes and found himself on the floor of his bedroom. He looked up and saw Madison sleeping peacefully on the bed. He took a couple deep breaths, thankful that he hadn't woken her…now he wouldn't have to deal with it.

When he woke up the next morning Madison was already gone. There was a note on the table:

Ephram, I had an early meeting. Meet me out front at 1.

-Madison

Ephram set the note back on the table, maybe if he pretends he didn't see it he'll be off the hook? He shook his head, he knew he had to go or she would definitely know something was wrong.

At ten after one, Ephram was standing outside their building. He was about to just go inside when a cab pulled up and Madison got out.

"Sorry" she said as she paid the cabby, "I got caught up"

She leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away, she looked at him confused, "What's wrong?"

"You're late"

"I know…I'm sorry, Marc had this thing he wanted me to go over-I couldn't get away"

"Yeah…I bet"

Madison looked at him, she was a little taken aback, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ephram shook his head, "Nothing"

"Bullshit Ephram…what's going on?"

Ephram sighed, "I don't wanna talk about it…are we gonna go eat or not?"

Madison shook her head, "Not until you tell me what's wrong"

"Fine…I'm not that hungry anyway…" he turned around and started walking away.

Madison was shocked, why would he be acting like this? Everything was fine yesterday. Then she got it.

She took a couple steps after him, "You had another dream didn't you?"

Ephram kept walking, "I don't want to talk about it right now"

Madison grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Why can't you just talk to me Ephram?"

"Cause…cause I just can't! ok? Just let me go…I'll be back later"

Madison stopped and let him walk away. She put her head down and went inside.

About an hour later Ephram walked in the door. Madison was sitting at the table holding a steaming mug. She looked up at him and said nothing then took a sip of her tea.

Ephram waited for her to say something…anything. She didn't.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

Madison tried to stay calm, "Well a couple obvious words come to mind"

Ephram sat down, "I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have walked off like that…"

"Why didn't you tell me about the dream?"

"I don't know! It happened last night and…and then this morning you left early-"

Madison shook her head, "You obviously weren't planning on telling me"

"Yes…I was…just not right away…I wanted to find out what it meant first"

"Oh come on Ephram…you've already tried that…we agreed to talk about them-as soon as they happen!"

"It's not as easy as it sounds!"

"Why? Why does it have to be so damn hard?! You make it ten times harder then it has to be…if you would just talk to me-"

Ephram stood up in surrender, "I can't…I can't do this right now…I don't wanna fight"

"If you didn't want to fight then you shouldn't have blown up at me for no reason and then walked off!"

"Madison…please…I don't know what came over me…it just happened ok? I'm sorry. Can we please just drop this?" he looked at her pleadingly.

Madison looked down, "I feel like I'm losing you Ephram…"


	13. solution

Madison looked down, "I feel like I'm losing you Ephram…"

Ephram paused for a second to take in what was just said. Those words pierced him like a skewer.

"Whoa-hold on...just-just-" he sat down and grabbed her hand, "You are not losing me…I'm right here"

Madison was in tears, she shook her head, "It doesn't feel like it…it feels like-like you're pulling away from me…and I don't know how to stop it"

Ephram tightened his grip on her hand as if to prove something. He opened his mouth to speak, but he had no idea what to say. She was right. With every dream he had he pulled farther and farther away-not intentionally, but it just happened.

"What can…what can I do to-" he looked down, he wanted more than anything to fix this, he wanted for things to go back to the way they were before.

Madison wiped away her tears and looked at him, "I think we need to get some help…"

Ephram was shocked, he thought they would try to work it out on their own, he didn't want some shrink to know all about their problems-all about his dreams.

He shook his head, "We don't need that…we can just do it on our own-I know we can!"

"Like we've been doing for the past couple months?! Yeah…that's working out real well…"

"It has been! It's just when I have the dreams…but we get through them…and then everything is fine!"

"Don't you wanna know why you're having them?! Don't you want them to stop?"

"I don't see how some guy with a few plaques on his wall is gonna do that"

"So you're willing to throw this relationship away over your pride?!"

"What?! No! That's not what I'm saying! I'm not throwing our relationship away! I just think…I think we're strong enough to work this out on our own…I know we can"

"I wanna talk to someone Ephram…and if you're not willing to go through this with me then…well I guess it shows how much you're willing to do for us"

"W-w-why are you talking like this?! Everything was fine yesterday! You said it yourself-they're just dreams!"

She shook her head, "Not to you they're not…they effect you more than dreams should!"

Ephram thought about everything, "Fine…I'll do it-I-I'll go"

Madison stopped. She had expected him to argue more. She already had a list of responses in her head, ready to throw them at him. He had agreed to this way too easily. "Really?"

Ephram looked down, "if that's what it takes…but just for the record…I think this is a bad idea"

"I'll tell you what…if it ends up being a total waste of time…I'll admit you were right"

He smirked, "I think you'll owe me a little more than that…"

Madison stood up and spread her arms out for a hug.

Ephram looked at her like she was crazy.

Madison widened her eyes, "Come on…"

"You've definitely been watching too many Disney movies" he said as he stood up and hugged her.

"We're gonna get through this" she whispered in his ear.

"I know"

After holding each other for what seemed like an eternity, they finally separated.

Madison put her hands together, "so…feel like food? We still have some leftovers in the fridge from the other day…or we can go out?"

Ephram shrugged.

"Leftovers it is" she said as she walked into the kitchen. 


	14. it doesn't work that way

A couple days went by and everything was going fine. Ephram hadn't had any more dreams and he and Madison hadn't had any more fights. 

Ephram was sitting on the couch going over some music while Madison was cleaning the kitchen.

"So…are you teaching tomorrow?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah…yeah I think I have a lesson upstairs" he responded without looking up.

Madison threw the sponge back in the sink, "upstairs? With who?"

He glanced up at her, "you know that family…with the really weird kid? He's got the curly red hair…"

"Oh…that kid that always presses all the buttons in the elevator? He has enough patience to learn piano? I thought he had ADD or something"

Ephram shook his head, "No-no not that kid…but his brother, I don't know his name- but apparently he's older…and more calm."

"Oh…what time?"

Ephram looked back down at his notes, "why?"

Madison shrugged, "I dunno…I thought maybe we could have lunch somewhere…maybe do something after?"

Ephram nodded, "sounds good"

Madison sat down next to him, "but what time is your lesson?"

He looked over at her, "I have to check…but we can always have a late lunch"

Madison paused, then smiled, "right…well I'm gonna go get some work done" she gave him a quick kiss and went back into the bedroom.

Ephram went back to his music, but was soon interrupted when he felt something vibrating underneath him. He stood up and saw Madison's phone in between the couch cushions. 

"Mads?"

Madison looked up from her laptop, "what?"

Ephram picked up her phone and walked it into the bedroom, "your phone"

He tossed it to her and she flipped it open, "Hello?"

A woman on the other end responded, "Hi is this Madison Kellner?"

"Yeah"

"Hi, this is Margaret from Dr. Grant's office…I was just calling to confirm your appointment for tomorrow at 2."

Madison glanced up at Ephram, "Yeah …we'll be there, thanks"

"Your welcome, have a nice day"

"You too" Madison hung up and went back to her computer.

"We'll be where?" Ephram asked.

Madison looked up, not expecting him to be curious. She had to think of a lie…and fast. 

She looked down to hide her nose, "Oh…uh, not you…I'm meeting with a Manager on Monday and the restaurant was just confirming the reservation." Not bad, she thought to herself.

"Oh…so are we still on for the movie tonight?"

"yeah…it's at 7 so we should leave in a couple hours…"

"K…well…I guess I'll let you finish"

The next day Ephram and Madison were sitting in a cab.

Ephram looked over at Madison, "are you in some kind of hurry?"

Madison looked up from her watch and quickly put her hands in her pockets, "No…"

"Then why are you checking your watch every 30 seconds?"

Madison shrugged, "Is there something wrong with wanting to know the time?"

Ephram smiled and shook his head, "So what's this restaurant we're going to anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like…is it Mexican? Italian? American?"

Madison bit her lip, she didn't know whether to tell him now or wait until they got there.

"Uh…I'm not sure"

Just as Ephram was about to respond the cab stopped, "that'll be 8.75"

Madison handed him a 10 and got out of the car. 

Ephram followed and looked around, "so where is this place? …I'm starved."

"I-um…actually.." Madison looked down, she knew he was going to be pissed and she couldn't look into his eyes, "we're not going to a restaurant"

Ephram looked at her, confused, "w-what do you mean?"

Madison bit her lip, "I kind of made us an appointment…"

"an appointment?" 

Madison stayed quiet and a look of realization appeared on Ephram's face.

"W-w-wait…I thought I told you I would do it-why the hell would you go behind my back! Why didn't you just tell me!"

"I-I dunno…probably cause I knew you would make up some excuse not to go…I know I handled it the wrong way, but we're here…and we're late, so let's save the arguing for afterwards"

Ephram shook his head, "No-see, I was gonna go before-b-but now that you pulled this I-I don't have to go anymore"

Madison smiled and grabbed his arm, "It doesn't work that way" 


	15. Dr Grant

**I just wanted to apologize for the year and a half delay on this story, I really don't know what happened. I planned on giving it up until recently when I went back and read all of my stories and realized what a good story I had here. I don't really expect many people to continue with it after such a long hiatus, but I'll continue writing and updating for myself and those who choose to read. I encourage you to go back and read the story from the beginning so you're not too lost when you read this chapter. Thanks to everyone that has ever read this story, and I hope not everyone has given up on it :)**

Madison bit her lip, "I kind of made us an appointment…"

"an appointment?"

Madison stayed quiet and a look of realization appeared on Ephram's face.

"W-w-wait…I thought I told you I would do it-why the hell would you go behind my back?! Why didn't you just tell me?!"

"I-I dunno…probably cause I knew you would make up some excuse not to go…I know I handled it the wrong way, but we're here…and we're late, so let's save the arguing for afterwards"

Ephram shook his head, "No-see, I was gonna go before-b-but now that you pulled this I-I don't have to go anymore"

Madison smiled and grabbed his arm, "It doesn't work that way"

She pulled Ephram through the big glass doors of the building.

Before Ephram knew it, they were sitting on a stereotypical black, leather couch in front of a stereotypical therapist. Dr. Grant was in his late 40's with salt and pepper hair and a matching mustache. His glasses rested at the end of his long nose, which pointed down at his notebook.

"So…because this is only the first session, we're not gonna delve into why you're here just yet. What I like to do is get a good background on a couple first…it sometimes helps figure out where the problems are coming from-"

"We-we don't have problems" Ephram cut him off.

Dr. Grant looked up from his notebook, "I'm sorry?"

Madison gave Ephram a look that stung, he avoided her gaze, "We don't have problems-we're fine"

Dr. Grant straightened up, he was obviously experienced with people like Ephram, "Well then why do you think you're here Mr. Brown?"

Ephram looked down.

Madison decided to take charge, "Ephram's been having these dreams…"

Dr. Grant jotted something down then looked up, "Yes, you mentioned that when we spoke on the phone…but Ephram, you don't think these dreams are a problem?"

Ephram shook his head, "N-no…I do-but, Madison and I-we don't have any problems"

"I see…but these dreams, they create problems?"

Ephram looked away, "sometimes"

Dr. Grant nodded, "OK then, we know why you're here. Now, you two have been together how long?"

"3 years" Madison responded.

Dr. Grant again scribbled something in his notebook which began to annoy Ephram.

"And you live together?"

Madison nodded.

"How's that been going?"

Madison looked at Ephram, but he stayed quiet. "It's been really good, everything usually runs pretty smoothly…"

Dr. Grant gave a half smile, "good, that's good…so how did you both meet?"

Madison again looked to Ephram, but got the same response. "Um…funny story" she smiled to herself, "I was actually employed by his father at the time…we lived in Colorado then. I was his little sister's baby-sitter." She looked down, "One thing kinda led to another and we ended up falling in love…"

Dr. Grant seemed amused, he hadn't heard that one before. He jotted a couple notes down and then looked back at Madison. "So…how did people react to your relationship?"

Ephram stayed silent so Madison continued. "Not so good…it caused us some problems, but made us stronger in the long run."

"Uh huh…but do you think that those problems back then might have done some permanent damage to your relationship?"

Madison quickly shook her head, "No… not at all"

"Good…that's good. So, now to the tougher questions…because you have been together so long, do you feel that the passion seems to be disappearing?"

"Actually I feel the opposite…I mean sure we may not hold hands every time we go out, but I think the passion is still definitely there" she looked over at Ephram who half smiled.

"So you're love life is still strong then?"

Madison was about to answer when Ephram cut her off, "Very, very strong" he said sternly, like the man was questioning his manhood.

Dr. Grant smiled, "That's good to hear. For a lot of couples, the bedroom is the source of the problem"

"Not for us. Definitely not a problem." Ephram stated confidently.

Madison gave him a look but he ignored it.

Dr. Grant looked down at his notebook, "Ok then, just a couple more questions and then we'll get to the good stuff…so how comfortable would you say you are with each other?"

Madison looked at Ephram waiting for him to respond, but apparently this topic didn't interest him as much.

"I think we're very comfortable, we're like best friends, we can talk about anything – well, apart from his dreams. We've been together for a long time so there really isn't much we don't know about each other."

Ephram looked at her and smiled.

Dr. Grant jotted down some more notes and then looked up, "You seem to have a very strong relationship barring these dreams, I'd really like to find out why they are causing so much damage to you, Ephram, and your relationship as a whole."

"Well that is why we came here" Ephram stated as though it was completely obvious.

"I realize coming to therapy is not an easy thing to do, and I know it isn't always easy to talk about your problems with complete strangers, like myself, but I want you to know that you're not alone. Most couples seek therapy at some point in their relationship, and you should consider yourselves lucky that your problems are not direct. Ephram, you're having these dreams that make you question yourself and your relationship with Madison, and it seems to me like you aren't dealing with them in a healthy way, so we are going to try and change that. That's all I'm trying to say here."

Ephram looked up, "I know…I'm sorry, this just isn't that easy"

Madison was glad Ephram was finally starting to open up a little.

"Alright, good, now that we got all of that over with…when did these dreams first start?"

"About six months ago-" Madison answered, only to be cut off by Ephram, "Actually…" he looked at her apologetically, "It was about 2 and a half years ago…closer to 3 years I guess"

Madison looked at him astonished. She had no idea that he had been having these dreams for so long. She couldn't speak.


	16. Explanation

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're still reading. Here's the next chapter, as I promised. I hope you all enjoy!**

Madison looked at him astonished. She had no idea that he had been having these dreams for so long. She couldn't speak.

Dr. Grant stayed professional, "Ephram, why do you think you kept these dreams from Madison for so long?"

Ephram looked at her again, but she couldn't look at him, "I dunno…I guess it was cause I didn't really think too much of them until recently…I mean, they weren't as common, or as brutal…once they started to get serious I knew I couldn't hide it from her anymore – and I didn't want to hide it from her anymore" he turned to Madison, who still wouldn't look at him, "Madison, please, I'm sorry…I-I should have told you, they just weren't as bad then, they weren't a big deal-"

Madison looked down and put her hand up to stop him, "I…I can't talk to you right now"

Dr. Grant clicked his pen a couple times and then cleared his throat, "Madison, this must be a shock to you, can you tell me how this makes you feel?"

Madison put her hand on her forehead and shook her head, "I just- I just need a minute to process…"

"That's perfectly understandable…"

There was a long, awkward silence in the room, until Madison finally spoke.

"How could you not tell me? Two and a half years Ephram?! Two and a half years?! How could you possibly think it wasn't important enough – how?" Madison grabbed a tissue from the box in front of her and dabbed her eyes.

Ephram turned towards her, "Please believe me, I…I honestly didn't think they meant anything then, you know-you know I would have told you if I thought they were anything but stupid dreams. Please Madison…it wasn't like they happened every couple of days like they do now – I mean, it was more like every couple of weeks, maybe even months."

"Still…Ephram, we tell each other everything…or so I thought. I just don't understand why you would let it go on for so long before letting me in…why is it so hard for you to let me in?"

Ephram took a deep breath; this definitely wasn't going well. "Mads, please, look at me." She did. "You're always in… always. It's just, these dreams, they weren't significant, they didn't affect me like they do now, I just didn't think it was important-but as soon as I did, I told you – and I'm so sorry that I didn't sooner, I should have, I see that now. I want to tell you everything, you know that, but sometimes it's hard, sometimes I just need some time to think things through and find out what they mean first."

"I'm sorry, I just, I thought you would tell me something like this…I realize they weren't as real back then…but I just thought you would have told me…"

There was a long silence.

Dr. Grant decided this would be a good time to step in, "Madison, is there anything else you would like to say?"

Madison shook her head.

He turned to Ephram, "Ephram? Anything you would like to say?"

"I just want her to know that I'm sorry…and I hope she can forgive me…I honestly would have told her if I thought they were anything more than just stupid dreams" He reached for her hand and she let him take it, letting him know that it was ok.

Dr. Grant continued, "Ok, now Ephram, I would like you to describe one of your dreams for me…"

Madison squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Well, basically, they start of normally, usually I'm with Madison – or going to see her, a couple times she was actually coming to see me, but anyway, in some way or another one of us finds out the other cheated. There's usually yelling and crying involved, it all seems very real, like I can actually feel the pain. Then the dreams usually end with one of us being killed, it's usually her…I- I'm not sure why."

Dr. Grant was writing all of this down, "Interesting, that's very interesting…so these dreams, they really make you think about your relationship don't they?"

"Well yeah, I mean, they're so real."

"Have you or Madison ever cheated on each other in some way?"

"No" they said together.

"I-I could never, it's just not even a possibility" Ephram continued.

Madison nodded in agreement.

Dr. Grant smiled, "You'd be surprised how long it takes for a lot of couples to answer that question…"

"Well we're not one of 'em" Madison replied.

"That's good, that's really good. Ok, moving on, Ephram, can you think of anything that may have happened during the time the dreams started that may have triggered them? Something traumatic maybe?"

Ephram thought for a while, but was interrupted my Madison.

"Oh my god, Ephram…it was the accident. It happened around our six month anniversary, I remember because you surprised me in the hospital with all those candles and the diamond earrings, that was just over two and a half years ago!"

Ephram cringed just thinking about that accident, but suddenly he remembered something. Their sixth month anniversary. He remembered setting up the candles and flowers and then laying on Madison's bed. That was it, that was when he had the first dream.

"You're right…I remember now, our anniversary. I was setting up and I got done early…."

**FLASHBACK**

_When he was done, he still had a lot of time to spare so he sat down on Madison's bed and leaned back against the pillows. A couple minutes later he heard laughing coming from outside. He stood up and walked towards the door and peered out the window. His jaw dropped when he saw Madison and Jay walking hand-in-hand towards the door. Madison looked so happy. Jay reached for the door, but Ephram opened it first, surprising them both._

_Ephram: What the hell is going on?!?_

_Madison: Ephram...w-we were just-_

_Jay: We were just coming back from a date (he finished smartly)_

_Ephram: What?! A-a date?!? (he was starting to cry) How the hell could you do this to me?!? W-what the hell are you thinking?!? I-I mean of all people?!? HIM!_

_Madison: Ephram...I'm sorry...I just couldn't help it...he brought me flowers... (she held up a bouquet of wilted flowers)_

_Ephram: So he brings you flowers that he probably stole from another room and you go out with him?!? What about us?!? What about me?!? Did you even think about that?! (a tear rolled down his cheek)_

_Madison: You heard what my mom said...I need someone my own age, someone mature and sophisticated..._

_Ephram: So you chose JAY?!?!?! On our anniversary?!? How could you do this to me?!? I-I-I thought...I thought you loved me..._

_All of a sudden he heard a loud, obnoxious ringing sound, he quickly opened his eyes, relieved it was only a dream, and picked up the phone by the bed._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ephram continued, "I didn't think anything of it then, but when I finished setting up the candles and everything, I guess I took a nap on your bed, and I remember waking up to you laughing and I looked out and saw you and Jay holding hands. I confronted you and you told me you were on a date and you needed someone older, then I woke up…"

Dr. Grant chimed in, "Wow, frankly I'm surprised you remembered it so quickly. I'd really like to hear more about this accident, but first, who is Jay, and why is he significant to the dream?"

Madison was busy looking at Ephram, she couldn't believe it, they had figured out the source of the dreams.

"Sorry what?"

"Jay? I want to know why he was so significant…"

"Jay was the guy I was dating before Ephram and I got together, he was in my band. I didn't tell him about Ephram and me because I knew he would freak. Turns out, Jay was in love with me and became sort of a stalker. It was really hard for Ephram and it definitely created some problems. We were scared to tell Jay that we were together, because at the time we thought what we were doing was illegal, which we later found out wasn't true. Anyway, Jay eventually found out, there was a lot of drama. I guess he started drinking a lot, that's actually what led to the accident. One day, Ephram and I were driving to my place and Jay saw us driving. He had just left a bar. He ended up T-boning my car. It put me in a coma for a couple days. Ephram was really traumatized by the whole thing."

"Well I definitely haven't heard that one before." Dr. Grant said as he wrote this down. "I would say it is a good possibility this is the source of your dreams Ephram, and we found it in our first session!" Dr. Grant chuckled. "Unfortunately we're out of time for today, but I would really like to continue this next week. We've made a lot of progress today. It was really nice meeting you both."

With that, Dr. Grant stood up.

Madison and Ephram followed suit.

"Thanks again Dr. Grant" Madison said, shaking his hand. Ephram did the same.


	17. Interrupted

**Sorry for the little delay. I have been swamped with school-work etc. Finals are next week so I may not be able to update until after then. Hope you enjoy!**

As they left the building, Ephram looked over at Madison, "Are we…ok?"

"I get that the dreams didn't mean anything to you until recently…I do, but I want you to feel like you can tell me anything-"

He cut her off, "I do – I know I can tell you anything, and I do…I tell you everything-usually, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I really am."

"I know…it's ok-we're ok"

Ephram smiled, "Good…cause therapy is usually supposed to fix problems, not create them…"

Madison smiled and slipped her arm through his, "I think we made a lot of progress today don't you?"

They decided to walk the fifteen blocks back to their apartment, giving them a chance to talk more about the session.

They got back to their apartment a little while later.

"So…what do you wanna do now? I was thinking we should write in our journals, just in case we didn't get all of our thoughts out earlier…" Ephram said with a smile as he hung up his jacket.

Madison smiled and walked up to him, "actually…I had something else in mind" she said seductively before kissing him, "maybe test out that 'very, very strong' love life of ours…"

"I like the sound of that"

Ephram kissed her softly and they moved back towards the couch.

Just as Ephram started to pull Madison's shirt up they heard a phone ring.

"Don't" Ephram breathed in between kisses.

Madison looked towards her purse, "What if it's-" Ephram stopped her with another kiss.

Madison pulled away and reached for her purse.

"No- no- no- no- no c'mon-it's probably nothing"

She checked the caller ID, "Shit"

Ephram sighed, "What?"

Madison flipped her phone open, "Hello?"

She sat up quickly, "No-no of course I didn't forget…I, I just had an appointment that ran a little late"

She stood up and started ruffling through her briefcase, Ephram leaned back and watched.

"No I'm on my way right now, I'll be there in…ten minutes."

She flipped her phone shut and slipped her shoes on.

Ephram stood up and walked towards her, "Your other boyfriend?"

Madison smiled, then looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, I totally forgot I had a meeting with this manager-the band is only in town for one night so this is the only time he could meet with me."

She walked over to him, "I'll make it up to you ok? When I get back…I'll cook dinner, and then for dessert…" she leaned in close, "we can finish what we started"

Ephram smiled, "I guess I can live with that"

She gave him a sweet kiss and left.

Ephram went and sat at his keyboard and started practicing.

Madison got to the restaurant fifteen minutes later. She rushed in, thankful for being out of the cold.

She walked up to a skinny man with messy, long dark hair, sitting at a booth near the bar.

"Mr. Tavers?" she asked as she walked up to the booth. The man responded to his name and looked up, Madison put out her hand, "Hi, Madison Kellner, sorry I'm late"

The man looked surprised, "You're Ms. Kellner?" he asked in a strong British accent as he stood up and shook her hand.

Madison sat down across from him and nodded, "yup that's me…now Mr. Travers, I know-"

"Please-call me James…and let's not get into that business jabber just yet-let me get you a drink"

Madison shook her head, "No, thanks, I'm really ok…I know you're in a rush so let's just-"

James stopped her, "No-no, I'm not in a rush…"

"Oh…I'm sorry, it's just on the phone you said-"

"Well yes…I was in a hurry because I really didn't want to waste my time in another boring meeting –but that was before I saw how drop-dead gorgeous you were"

Madison looked down and bit her lip, this was not good.

Back at the apartment, Ephram was still practicing when he felt his phone vibrate. He took off his headphones and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ephram, hey"

"Oh, hey dad, what's up?"

"Not too much, just the usual…how's it going with you?"

"Good. Things are good."

"That's good, how's Madison?"

"She's good"

"Good, good…Anyway, I was just calling to ask about your trip next week…I was wondering if you needed me to pick you up from the airport"

"Oh-uh…I don't think so, we were planning on renting a car…and we were just gonna stay in Denver Saturday night-cause we'll be getting in really late."

"Oh well that sounds good, so we'll see you guys Sunday then?"

"Actually we were thinking about spending Sunday in Denver too, I want to see Bright, and Madison has some friends out there so…we'll probably just drive in on Monday morning if that's ok?"

"Oh…that's ok, no problem, we didn't really have anything planned, you know us…"

Andy sounded disappointed and Ephram could tell, but he had big plans for Sunday and he wasn't about to give them up.

"Well I'll call you when we get in I guess…"

"Ok, that sounds good…we'll see you next week"

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Ephram flipped the phone shut and went back to practicing.

Back at the restaurant Madison was still having trouble getting James to stay on topic.

Madison looked up, "Mr. Tavers, I really think we should just stick to business…" Madison cleared her throat and continued, ignoring his attempt to interrupt, "Now, I realize _The Leftovers_ have probably gotten offers from every indie label on the planet, and when you got my call you probably laughed. You don't want to sign with some major label… major labels equal commercialization, and you don't want to sell out. I get it, and I totally agree, but I'm part of a small section of tri-star records that was created to find bands just like _The Leftovers_ and give them the resources to make their own records and increase their fan-bases without jeopardizing their character."

She reached into her briefcase and pulled out a folder, "Here is an offer I drew up, it's in no way final, but it's just an idea of what we're willing to give"

James looked down at the folder and then back at Madison, "Are you sure I can't get you a drink love?"

Madison half-smiled, "Mr. Tavers, I'm not going to play games here, the offer is on the table, look it over with the band and get back to me" she stood up and put her coat on.

"Woah-woah, you don't have to go, it's dreadful out there, please stay. I promise I'll look this over."

"I'm sorry, I really can't…but I'm guessing you'll look that over anyway because if you pass up a deal that good, you're really going to regret it"

With that Madison turned and walked out of the restaurant.


	18. On top of things

**Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy!**

When she got back to the apartment, Ephram was sitting on the couch reading a text-book.

"Hey" she said as she hung up her coat.

Ephram looked up from the book, "Hey…that was pretty fast."

"Yeah…well the guy was a creep so I got out of there as soon as I could"

"Sorry"

Madison leaned over the back of the couch and put her arms around his neck, "Whatcha readin'?"

"Oh, just a really exciting book on advanced music theory"

"Sounds super." she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking over to the kitchen, "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Uh…whatever you wanna make…"

Madison opened some cabinets and looked at her options, "how bout pasta?"

"Sounds good"

About a half-hour later, Ephram and Madison were sitting at the table eating dinner.

"So…did you do anything exciting while I was gone?" Madison asked as she took a sip of water.

"Oh yeah, lots of exciting stuff…"

Madison smiled.

"Actually, my dad called"

"Oh yeah? What'd he want?"

"He just wanted to know about our plans for next week"

"Oh-that reminds me…did you make the hotel reservations?"

Ephram took another bite of food and nodded, "Yea, yesterday"

"And the rental car?"

"Done"

Madison smiled, "Well look at you being all on-top of things"

"Well just wait til after dinner and I'll show you first-hand just how on top of things I can be" Ephram said with a sly smile.

Madison widened her eyes and then stood up and grabbed his hand, "Who said we had to wait til after dinner?"

Ephram stood up and pulled her into a breath-taking kiss before leading her into the bedroom.

A few days later Ephram got home a couple hours early. One of his classes was cancelled so he and a friend decided to go to the gym.

He walked in the door and noticed Madison's jacket lying on the couch.

"Mads?" he called out while leafing through some mail.

He put the mail down and heard a noise coming from the bedroom, "Madison?"

He started walking towards the bedroom and nearly ran into Madison. She was wearing a bathrobe and looked a little flushed.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" he asked looking her over.

"Uh…some idiot spilled soda on me at work-so I just came back here to shower and change real quick-what are you doing here?"

"Class cancelled. I was gonna go meet Steve at the gym...are you ok-you look-"

Madison quickly shook her head, "No-no I'm fine, I'm just gonna uh get in the shower…go to the gym, it's fine"

"Right, ok…I just gotta grab my stuff" he pointed to the bedroom door that Madison was standing in front of.

She looked back at the door and then back at Ephram, "Right, sure- sorry"

Ephram looked at her strangely, "You sure you're alright?"

"What? Oh…yeah, I'm fine…just a little tired that's all"

"Ok"

She moved out of the way and Ephram walked into the bedroom. Madison watched him for a second and then went into the bathroom.

Ephram walked over to his dresser and pulled out some shorts and a shirt. He was about to open his sock drawer when he heard something fall in Madison's closet.

He walked over and opened the door to find Mark standing there in his boxers with his shirt half on.

Ephram took a split second to process this and then realized what had been going on-why Madison had been acting so strange. He pulled Mark out of the closet and pushed him up against the wall hard.

"You son of a bitch!" he screamed as he hit Mark hard in the jaw.

Mark tried to push him away but Ephram was too full of rage to even budge. He tackled Mark to the ground and started punching him until he heard Madison screaming from the doorway.

"Ephram! Ephram don't please! I'm sorry!"

Ephram looked back at her and then continued with the beating, Mark could barely fight back now.

Madison ran up to him and tried to pull him off but he pushed her away, "How could you?!" he screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Madison was crying too, "I'm soo sorry-I-I didn't mean-"

Ephram looked down and Mark wasn't moving. He immediately stood up and started freaking out, "Oh shit….shit!"

He sat on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands.

Madison ran over to Mark and tried to shake him, "Oh god! …Ephram he's not breathing!"

Ephram quickly opened his eyes and looked around. Madison was sleeping soundly beside him. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. Thank god. He looked at the clock, it was 5am. He tried to close his eyes again but flashes of the dream came back to him and he couldn't take it.

He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Madison, and went into the kitchen.

He poured himself a glass of water and sat down at the table. He sat there thinking until his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the coffee machine. It was almost 7. A couple minutes later he heard Madison's alarm go off.

He knew he had to tell her about the dream, but he was dreading it.

Madison walked in a couple minutes later.

"Morning" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey"

"Coffee?"

"Sure" he replied.

Madison handed him a mug and then sat down across from him, "You're up early"

Ephram looked at her, it was now or never, "I had another dream last night"


End file.
